Sisters Grimm Song Drabble thing?
by Dr. Josephine
Summary: I wrote stories to go with songs. Forgot what it's called. Sorry. :/ R & R? Rated T for language


**A/N This is my first...thing that i forgot the name of. BUT! I promise it will rock the pants off some of the other...things. Is it drabble? Hopefully? probably not. It's one of those things where a song comes up on your iPod and you write a short story to go with it. Most of these will be Puckabrina. Whatever, enjoy!**

**Boston - Augustana**

Sabrina was reading one of her families old journals late at night. She thought she was the only one up, but there was someone watching her through a crack in the door.

Puck breathed out. He knew she'd probably kill him if he walked out, for reasons he didn't understand. But, his stomach grumbles were bound to give him away, for they grew louder every second.

Another dilemma that was provoking thoughts in Pucks head was why he enjoyed watching Sabrina read. Her hair was rather pretty in low light. "No, Sabrina's hair is always ugly!" Puck reminded himself. Unfortunately, he hads inadvertanly told Sabrina too.

"What? Puck! You idiot! What are you even doing up! Randomly insulting me, apparently. Screw you!" Sabrina marched up to her room. Puck winced. _Oops, _He thought. He grabbed some cookies and went up to his room.

_I'll make it up to her tomorrow,_ He thought, getting crumbs on his trampoline as he drifted into a dream about Sabrina's hair.

**Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi**

Sabrina awoke from a long daze, mid air with Puck holding her.

"What's happening?" She asked, her voice a bit slurred.

Puck winced. "You've been shot. Don't you remember?!"

Sabrina then realized a sharp pain in her right arm. Se used her left o grab onto Puck, suddenly becoming scared.

"Where are we going?" She asked, hyperventalating.

"I don't know, away? Some where safe, or -" Puck smacked into...something and they both plummeted towards the ground. Sabrina found the strength to lift herself up and ran. She ran and ran and ran.

"Where are you going!! What about me!?" Puck asked. "The barrior!" Sabrina drew her weapon- the Vorpal Blade- and cut open the barrior. She and Puck ran away, knowing that their enemies would not be able to catch them. Once they couldn't see anything but trees, Puck pulled her in for a kiss.

Sabrina fainted.

**Love Me Dead - Ludo**

"PUUUUUUUCKK!" Sabrina's "angry" voice rang throughout the house, wakening the occupants.

"What's up, Buttercup?" I flirt-I mean, taunted.

"Well, I AM COVERED IN GREEN STUFF!!!!" She screamed RIGHT IN MY EAR.

"Not your head!" I reminded her.

"Oh great, why don't I give you a medal." Sabrina snarled.

"Ok!" Sabrina's really starting to get me. I held out my hand and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

The real reason I play these sort of pranks on her is because I sort of like her. But I can't tell her that.

I must love her cancerously.

Though I wasn't happy when she started going out with Peter Pan.

"I need to take a shower. I'm meeting Peter in 2 hours!"

I snarled and kissed her.

She punched me.

Again.

**a Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton**

Sabrina was walking fast through town, trying not to let anyone see her tears. She couldn't cry. Not her. Not for this.

Puck had...been hit. By an arrow. In his stomach.

Only the fairy folk could revive him, and there was no way to get Sabrina there to see him.

Except one. Walking.

She was hoping if he woke up, he would at least remember her. She needed to tell him something.

It was a long walk.

After 3 days, she was starving, parched, tired, and determined. Faces stared at her, for she was also filthy.

But she made it. Puck was awake, sitting on a bed. She looked at him for a second, then ran and hugged him. She started crying, and said under her breath, "I love you."

**Everything Back But You - Avril Lavigne**

**Takes place in fourth book**

Sabrina had lost it. Moth was a total retardo butthead bitch!! First, Moth repeated insulted Sabrina's look, then she fantasized about Puck!

Moth was IN LOVE with Puck, and by the sounds of it, he loved her too. She seethed, finally freaking out screaming at Moth.

"SHUT UP!!! PUCK HATES YOU AS MUCH AS HE HATES ME!!! YOU BITCH SLUT PSYCHOPATH! I HATE YOU WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! You can have Puck, he's an asshole and you smell like cheap perfume! I want everything back but YOU CAN HAVE PUCK!"

"That's right, Puck is mine." Moth confirmed.

**White Horse - Taylor Swift**

**While Puck is in coma-ish thing in throd book.**

"Is he dead?" Daphne asked, her eyes drowning with sorrow. That was Sabrina's suspicion, but she new otherwise.

She sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him. His face was pale and had a troubled expression that was frozen on it. His eyes were closed, and his dirty blonde hair covered his filthy fourhead. It took all of her strength not to break down crying.

Once everyone had left the room, she whispered to him.

"Please don't die."

"hii huv..." But that seemed to wear him out, and Puck went back to being dead.

She had no Idea what he had said, but she loved it. She cried and cried until dinner.


End file.
